bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakubaku
Bakubaku (バクバク, Bakubaku) known as "Bakubaku the Gleeful", is a Togabito from Hell recruited by Los Pecadores to be a part of Damnato, a special task force aside from the Nueva Espada whose main mission is to wreak havoc wherever their commanders wish. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Bakubaku is a Togabito of average height and a thin frame. His skin is almost entirely wrapped in white bandages associated with residents of Hell, but the small areas to does expose it shows a pink hue to it. His face is mainly covered but his mouth and eyes remain uncovered, with his eyes being a bright red surrounded by black shadows. Large tuffs of orange hair stick out in several areas on the top of his head. The bandages around his body appear to be loosely wrapped, giving him an appearance of a mummy, and wrapped around his waist is a tattered red cloth worn similar to a dress and reaches down to his knees. Personality A highly violatile individual, Bakubaku enjoys causing massive destruction with his abilities and killing his opponents. He earned his nickname "The Gleeful" because of his constant smile and laughter. He's always seen grinning and laughing maniacally, and known to speak with a high pitched voice that sounds like "nails on a chalkboard". There doesn't seem to be any other form he takes, and primarily acts like a maniacal psychopath who has little regard to everyone around him. Ironically, he seems to only react to when his enemies are threatening the other Damnato, but doesn't hesitate placing his teammates in harms way considering their ability to regenerate and how they effectively remain immortal while in Hell. He's the only member of the team to act in this manner. When striking his teammates by accident, he sarcastically responds with an "Oops" while smiling. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Agility: Bakubaku proves himself to be extremely agile, able to leap through the air with amazing speed, and implements this agility into his defensive abilities. While he doesn't have any particular fighting style or ability, he does possess incredible defensive capabilities because of his agility and speed. Even when a barrage of attacks are coming at him, he's able to leap over or around these attacks through acrobatic means. Also, Bakubaku uses his agility to gain a higher ground over his opponent and make use of his other abilities. When attacking his opponents, he prefers to use leaping attacks and coming down with his body to increase its damage. Enhanced Speed: '''Just like the other Togabito, Bakubaku seems to possess increased speed to the point that he can match lieutenants of the Gotei 13, even appearing behind a target and wrap his arms around them before they have a chance to react. His speed is interpreted as moving like a blur, sometimes even disappearing completely before reappearing in a different location. Only trained individuals with incredible reaction ability and speed are able to follow the movements of anyone within the Damnato. '''Ostium (魂炎通路 (オースチアム), Ousutiamu; Latin for "Mouth"; Japanese for "Soul Flame Passage") When traveling to and from Hell, a Damnato is able to access a temporary doorway known as an Ostium. To summon the doorway, a Damnato draws a straight line in the air with their finger, a thin trail of blue fire following its movement. Once its reached its maximum width, the line extends height wise to create an eye shaped opening lined in blue flames while the inside is entirely red. From that point, they are able to step through the flames to either appear in Hell or in the Human World. Typically, an Ostium can only allow a few individuals through at a time, but stronger Damnato are able to extend its size to allow for more. High Spiritual Power: Though not the strongest within the Damnato, Bakubaku still possesses a good amount of spiritual pressure comparable to lieutenants of the Gotei 13. This allows him to clash against their spiritual power without being overcome by it, as well as stand in the presence of them without suffering any ill effects. When venting it, his spiritual pressure appears as a yellow aura accompanied by a rumbling and air rippling around him. Primary Skill Branding Bomb (ブランディング ボンブ, Burandingu Bonbu)